<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>museum date by buckysknifecollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449469">museum date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection'>buckysknifecollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request for the prompts: "holding your hand tight out of reflex when you are in a crowd" and "turning around to check on you constantly when they are walking in the front".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>museum date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't able to write much lately, but I wrote a few drabbles over on <a href="https://buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam should’ve known that taking you on a date to a museum was a bad idea. </p><p>Not because you don’t like museums - quite the contrary, you are obsessed with any sort of museum you stumble upon. But it sort of defeats the purpose of it being a date, when you’re too enchanted with the new Mars exhibition to pay attention to him.</p><p>Or so he thinks.</p><p>By the pout on his face, you can tell Sam isn’t happy with how this date is going so far. You feel a pang of guilt every time you look over your shoulder to check he’s still there with you. </p><p>All you want is to finally pass the three huge groups of kids surrounding you so you can get to a more quiet part of the museum and finally enjoy each other’s company. And science, of course.</p><p>Finally there’s a small opening, and you slide between some enthusiastic first-graders, then you wait for Sam to join you in the less crowded part of the room. He’s still pouting when he finds you, though he tries to hide it.</p><p>“C'mere.” You grab his hands and pull him closer to you. “What’s this pout, Sammy?” You nudge his nose with yours, which immediately makes him crack a tiny smile.</p><p>“I feel like you’re paying more attention to these fake satellites than me, that’s all.” He complains. Even though you feel guilty that you’ve upset him, you’re glad he’s honest with you.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I haven’t been here in a while and got distracted.” You place a kiss just at the corner of his mouth. His tiny smile grows a little. “I promise I’ll stay close.”</p><p>Sam’s hands tighten around yours just a bit when one of the loud groups passes you. Call him silly, but he doesn’t want you to follow them to the next exhibition just yet. Then he gets an idea.</p><p>“How about we check out the cafe? I’ve heard they have space themed cupcakes.” He suggests and immediately laughs at your excited nodding.</p><p>“They do and they are really good!” You tell him as you rearrange his and your arms, so his left one is draped over your shoulders and your right is wrapped around his back, thumbs hooked securely through the belt loop of his jeans.</p><p>Sam loves having you snuggled to his side. This is exactly what he was hoping for on this date and if he’s lucky, he’ll manage to steal some sugary kisses in a few minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>